


Little Red Riding Hood

by Shinku



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Girls are sneaky, Jareth has no idea, Wolf!Sarah, WolfKing!Jareth, and the game is SO on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku/pseuds/Shinku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because not all wolves hide in sheep skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

-0-

‘ _I’m gonna keep my sheep suit on, until I’m sure that you’ve been shown, that I can be trusted walking with you alone.’_

-Little Red Riding Hood, Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs

-0-

He had been following her since she had first stepped into the woods, the pale flickers of white and gold out of the corner of her eye the only indication that he was there.

No sound, no scent, _almost_ no sign.

She grinned wickedly.

What a stupid wolf.

She carefully reached up and adjusted her red hood, making sure to keep the semi-long cloak wrapped securely around her as she continued to walk the narrow forest road.

The Hood had been a unique and invaluable gift from her grandmother many years ago, a way for her to ensure her granddaughter’s safety in a world that was prone to eating its own young. And with this eerie predator sniffling along her trail it might yet prove its value once again.

Perhaps, it was time to have a little fun with her escort.

“Do you enjoy hiding Mr. Wolf? Don’t you want to come and walk by my side?” There was the slightest wisp of color along her right, when suddenly he was there walking along her left.

Not just any wolf then.

She made sure to keep her head down, and her amused eyes out of sight.

No sense in spoiling the game.

“You shouldn’t walk in these woods alone.” He spoke easily. “You never know what might follow you home.”

Peeking at him out of the side of her hood, she felt her lips twitch. He was wearing a half mask in the shape of a wolf’s head, its upper crown and elongated snout covering the top half of his face while the lower half remained exposed. The craftsmanship of the piece was simply exquisite, beautifully molded from fine leathers and bits of polished steel lending it an almost ethereal quality. 

Her fingers itched to touch it.

However, it wasn’t just the mask that provoked her humor and whimsy. It was his choice in clothes as well.

…Or rather, just the breeches and the vest.

Sheep skin, after all, was certainly a… creative choice.

Her lips twitched again.

How quaint.   

“Do you escort everyone that passes through these woods, Mr. Wolf?”

He grinned at her, the expression showing off inhumanly sharp teeth.

“Only those that look good enough to eat.”

_Oh?_

“A bit biased, Mr. Wolf?”

“On the contrary, I merely have a big heart. Isn’t it generous of me to keep my eyes on them?”

She doubted those caught in his sight generally agreed with that sentiment.

“Then I’m safe with you here, Mr. Wolf?”

“Of course, even _bad_ wolves can be good.”

She bet.

“Then it was quite fortunate you happened upon me. Wasn’t it, Mr. Wolf?”

He edged a little closer until their arms were brushing, “Quite fortunate.”

Well, wasn’t he friendly?

They walked the rest of the way like that, closer than was proper, but untroubled enough with each other to make it look polite.

What an obvious lie.

Soon they came to a fork in the road. One path branched left, the other right. She went straight.

“Do you know where you’re going?” He asked. 

She smiled. “Of course, Mr. Wolf.”

Before long, they stood in a small clearing and the wolf glanced around curiously.

“Is this where you wanted to come?”

“Actually,” She said, pinning him with a grin of familiar sharp teeth. “I need to go a bit further, but grandma wouldn’t be too happy with me if I brought a man home.”

The wolf took a single step back, recognizing the game far too late. In a sudden rush of movement too quick for him to counter he was on his back, pinned to the ground by a playful she-wolf. Her grin was triumphant as she straddled his waist, a firm grip around his wrists.

“Leaving so soon, Mr. Wolf?”   

He growled from deep in his chest and bared his fangs, the sound dark and menacing.

Her gin took on a devilish edge.

“Don’t be that way, Mr. Wolf. After all, I still owe you for walking me home.”

He continued to growl, trying to warn the brazen female off of him. Then her lips came down on his and the rumble suddenly ceased. She kissed him with all the demanding innocence that only the young and inexperienced could truly manage, her tongue occasionally darting out to taste him as she deepened the kiss.

As he responded, it took an effort of will on his part not to flip them over and finish what she was starting, but he had the sudden urge to _keep_ this curious female.

He could wait

For now.

Minutes past by before she pulled back, smiling at him with a lazy confidence. Slowly, so as not to startle, she calmly released one of his wrists and gently slid the mask from his face. His features were sharp and perfect, the sign of a wolf, but more than that, his eyes were blue. There was only one wolf in these woods with blues eyes. 

She licked her lips. “You can walk me home _anytime_ , Mr. Wolf.”

He grinned, sliding his hand along the side of her face, trying to memorize as much of her as possible.

After all, anyone that could play his games and win was worth pursuing.  

For a short moment she leaned into his hand, relishing in the touch. Then in the next, she was gone, standing a few feet away at his feet.

“Now don’t forget, Mr. Wolf. It’s your job to walk me home now.”

“Jareth.” He corrected.

She grinned, before throwing her arms wide and taking a bow like a stage hand, her cloak briefly fluttering open in the air.

For the first time, he saw what it hid beneath its folds, and he almost laughed. On each hip hung a pistol and along her right thigh rested a twelve inch dagger.

Safe with him indeed.

“Sarah Williams.” She announced, “Until next time, Wolf King.” and with a practiced gesture, spun the edges of her cloak snuggly against herself and vanished from sight.

There was no sight, no scent, _almost_ no sound.

He grinned knowingly as he stood, listening to her soft footfalls as she vanished further into the woods.

Such a tempting creature. 

Tilting his head toward the sun, he savored the feeling of the wind on his skin before glancing around for his mask.  

He laughed suddenly.

That little thief, she had stolen his mask.

-0-

The End  
  
-0-

**Author's Note:**

> I do so love getting one over on Jareth. It’s just so much fun! –Shi


End file.
